


Passion

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [11]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I swear, I don’t know what you see in him,” Rin griped, staring at Haru’s retreating back. “That boy is about as passionate as skim milk.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

1-18-15  
Passion

“I swear, I don’t know what you see in him,” Rin griped, staring at Haru’s retreating back. “That boy is about as passionate as skim milk.”

Makoto chuckled and turned to watch Haru as well. “You of all people should know better than that, Rin,” he said. “Haru may not be all that expressive, but he’s never been short on passion.”

“Whatever,” Rin sniffed. “I still don’t see it.” Makoto smiled warmly and picked up a bit of rice with his chopsticks.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah- Haru!” As soon as the door to Haru’s house was closed, he whirled around and slammed Makoto against it.

“Makoto,” Haru growled, leaning up and capturing the other’s lips in a surprisingly predatory kiss. Slender, skilled fingers slipped into his hair as Haru’s other hand started working at the buttons of his shirt. Haru licked at Makoto’s lower lip, and Makoto opened for him, submitting completely. Haru made quick work of the buttons and shoved the shirt halfway down Makoto’s arms, the hand in his hair moving down to join the other in its exploration of Makoto’s torso.

Makoto loved this. Loved when Haru became so desperate for him that he lost control and forced his own desire on Makoto. Loved that they had gone beyond the doubts, beyond all the countless times that Haru had held himself back for fear of frightening – or hurting – Makoto. He groaned into the kiss, arching dramatically as one of Haru’s hands found his left nipple.

“Bedroom,” Haru whispered, and Makoto nodded rapidly in agreement. Haru linked his fingers in Makoto’s belt loops and tugged him away from the door and up the stairs to his bedroom, where he turned them both and all but threw Makoto onto the bed. He hit the mattress with a bounce and barely had time to process anything before Haru was there, straddling his hips and locking him into another kiss. “Mako,” Haru moaned when Makoto reached up and threaded his fingers through silky black locks. Makoto stared up, transfixed at the sight of those blue eyes already clouded over with lust.

“Haru-chan,” Makoto whined, “please.” Without so much as a ‘drop the –chan,’ Haru lunged forward and attached his lips to the vein in Makoto’s neck. Makoto cried out in pleasure, and, as if reacting to the sound, Haru’s hips bucked forward. Haru trailed a line of kisses south across Makoto’s neck and chest until he came to a nipple and pulled back slightly to barely brush the tip of his tongue across it.

Suddenly, Makoto was sure that Haru was everywhere at once. Haru’s tongue on his nipple. Haru’s hand on his cheek. Haru’s lips on his own. Haru’s fingers toying with the waistband on his shorts. Haru, touching him. Haru, kissing him. Haru, whispering his name. It was all too much, and when Haru plunged his hand into Makoto’s pants and started stroking him fast and hard, Makoto’s back arched off of the bed and he came in his boxers. Haru watched him with a rapt expression, and he licked his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

For a moment, everything was white. Then Rin’s voice broke through his thoughts. “Mako? Hey, man, you okay in there?”

“Hm?” Makoto asked, looking up at Rin.

“You okay? You sorta spaced out on me there,” Rin said, his brow furrowing in concern. Makoto smiled and picked up another bite of rice. His skin was still tingling with the memory of everything Haru had done to him that day.

“Sorry, Rin,” he said. “Just lost in thought.”

“That’s disgusting,” Rin snorted. “At least wait for that until I’m not here.” Makoto smiled sheepishly. At that moment, Haru returned, trailing a hand gently across Makoto’s shoulders as he passed him on the way to his seat. Makoto smiled a bit wider, shivering at the thought of what Haru would do to him today.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Daily Drabble from [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
